<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just come home (Attack on Titan) by emilkciax</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29048367">Just come home (Attack on Titan)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilkciax/pseuds/emilkciax'>emilkciax</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Gore, F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, Gen, LGBTQ Themes, Light Angst, M/M, Psychological Trauma, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan Manga Spoilers, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Titan Shifting, Titans, survey corpse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:29:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,092</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29048367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilkciax/pseuds/emilkciax</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Grisha Yeager and Dina Fritz had two kids instead of one ?</p>
<p>A girl, so that Zeke could have a younger sister...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss &amp; Ymir, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Levi &amp; Erwin Smith, Levi/Erwin Smith, Marco Bott &amp; Jean Kirstein, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein, Moblit Berner &amp; Hange Zoë, Moblit Berner/Hange Zoë</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. History of a new titan power</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Originally it was given to nature by the same creature that gave the power to Ymir Fritz(this creature split their power in half for nature and humans), the power was passed on like in a circle of life(so when animal 1 kills animal 2 that has the power, number 1 gets the power, and if the animal 1 dies naturally the power is passed on randomly on to the other animal from that species).</p>
<p>Animals that possessed the power were a lot bigger than their species and a lot stronger. They kept peace in nature and were treated like royals by every animal. When other animal wanted the power it needed to fight with the king and eat its spine and flesh afterwards to possess the power.</p>
<p>After some time it was taken from them by humans. Of course human race didn't knew about the power so when the first person ate the meat from the "beast" (they called that animal with the power like that because of it's size) they transformed into a beast with red eyes without control over their body or mind, and started killing other humans. The beast that was created after that person transformed was much more powerful than the animal beasts and a lot more wild. They were only killing humans, animals were like an ally to them.</p>
<p>The curse of Ymir was also passed on this titan power, so to keep the power in control humans needed to do something with it. When they finally caught it after many years they needed to keep the beast locked underground where they couldn't escape. </p>
<p>Then after 13 years they killed the beast just like Ymir and forced someone to eat it to keep the power under control. If they haven't done that the power would pass on some random subject of Ymir or maybe even an animal, which they for sure didn't want.</p>
<p>So the beast was kept locked because people didn't knew what to do with it. Until the day when the person that was forced to eat the beast transformed and something was different this time.  It had blue eyes, not red, it could speak and the actual person could also transform back to human form anytime.</p>
<p>This was a big moment for the Eldians because they could finally use this power in the war with Marley nation as a 10th titan power among the 9 others. The only problem was that the shifter ,that had the beast power, after some years started to act really weird and unique. </p>
<p>They only talked about their previous memories and nature, that their destiny is to die doing good things and to be a king, but no one really cared about it because the only thing they had in mind was to destroy the Marley nation.</p>
<p>The titan itself looked a lot like a mix of some different animals. It had a body of a big cat covered in fur, a skull and head that looked like a wolf or a wild dog and it had wings that were huge and majestic. It had an ability just like Female and Beast titan (hardening and voice manipulation), the only difference was that the shifter could use the voice manipulation also on other shifters even if they weren't in their titan forms. The shifter himself was really connected with nature, they loved animals and nature. The stories say that maybe the shifter drew energy from nature, but it's impossible to confirm if it's true.</p>
<p>Unfortunately everything good ends quickly, because after 13 years a new shifter was chosen to get the power and they turned into a beast everyone knew from before, red eyes and no self control.</p>
<p>After the first shifter with control over the titan there were only two others that could handle the power in which one was a member of the royal family.</p>
<p>Oh wait there were actually four but about that later...</p>
<p>After years and years of trying to find and match a good person for the power,  doctors finally took this case under control and found a way to choose a good one.</p>
<p>Everything was in blood.</p>
<p>The person that could handle the power needed to have a really rare blood type, I mean really really rare blood type that they named*gene Z*.</p>
<p>After discovering that, they tested every Eldian and of course no one had it. So they just keep doing the tests on every newborn baby, but still they were only just starting to learn about this new type of blood so they didn't knew if this gene appears in a certain stage in life or is it just a blood type that is with you forever. </p>
<p>And so after 5 years of testing every newborn, they started to test the blood only when the kids hit the age 10 and then were doing a second test at the age of 12 because they discovered that the gene Z forms between those two ages.</p>
<p>When the year 830 hit and they still haven't found a shifter to control the "chimera"( that's what they named the power) they started to give up on finally finding the person with the right blood type. </p>
<p>So from then they started to do the blood tests only on the kids in army and that were supposed to grow up to be soldiers or titan shifters, because it would be easier for a family to handle and for them to have full control over it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And that's when the story begins...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hii!</p><p>Updates are gonna be twice a week...maybe</p><p>We will see, because other chapters are a lot longer than this one.</p><p>Oh and sorry for my grammar heh. English isn't my first language so there can be some mistakes so in advance I'm sorry for that!</p><p>If anyone is reading this thing, I hope you have a great day!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hii!!</p><p>So this is the actual first chapter of the story so...enjoy!</p><p>ps. I'm really excited for the next chapters!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>year 831</p><p>Darkness…</p><p>She didn’t knew what was happening…</p><p>She felt free but at the same time locked in a cage, she was asking herself “what am I?” or “what is this?” but she couldn't answer either of those questions, she couldn't speak or move, her whole body was just like a star floating in space without any reason or destiny…</p><p>Then out of nowhere she moved rather quickly, she felt like being squished, but it was still dark and she couldn't really understand what was going on, but then she saw it... light.</p><p>Yes, light something she thought she would never see,but then she felt like she isn't free anymore like something is about to happen and take her freedom from her,that she is floating from space and she is just gonna disappear …</p><p>Something grabbed her, and it was something rather big, she started to hear things for the first time. Everything sounded muffled and she couldn't really understand any of it for now, plus all the sounds were really loud and annoying. </p><p>Then something again grabbed her and put her in a weird position and she felt like she finally landed on something she wasn't floating anymore “what is this?” she asked herself again but still didn't understand a single bit.</p><p>“Eriko..”</p><p>She finally heard something, it sounded really soft and sweet...and calming?</p><p>“Erikoo..”</p><p>Again? What is this?</p><p>“Darling look at her, she is adorable”</p><p>“Of course she is Dina. She is our daughter after all”</p><p>…</p><p>She felt weird, she knew that two really big things were near her because she could feel the warm radiating from them in her direction, and still she could only see darkness...but now it was a little brighter.</p><p>“Zeke honey come here meet your little sister”</p><p>Now she heard that something was coming towards them.</p><p>“...she is very small”</p><p>“haha, of course she is, she was just born honey”</p><p>This time she heard a deep and rough sound which she didn't really like, and a really quiet but at the same time happy and nice sound .</p><p>“Now we have two children with royal blood, no one can stop us now”</p><p>“Of course Grisha, of course”</p><p>She felt something warm on her face ”what is this?” she asked once again and then something really bright hit her face.<br/>
She could see light again, not darkness, it felt like she was floating again but now in something really nice and warm.<br/>
It wasn’t that dark space from earlier it was something a lot nicer and warmer. She liked it but still didn’t knew what it was and why it was bright. She started to panic a little.</p><p>“Ssshhhh Eriko, everything is alright, darling could you please cover the window ,the sun is hitting her directly in the face”</p><p>“Ou, yes of course give me a moment”</p><p>Then again darkness, something she thought she would see forever, but after all she saw something brighter, and it really felt nice…</p><p>She started to feel really heavy? Like falling again but really slow and calmly, so she gave in without fighting it. </p><p>“Aww our little princess is sleepy, sleep well Eriko…”</p><p>That was the last sound she heard…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>year 832</p>
<p>It was a typical sunny day for the Eldians in Liberio, everyone was going their way to work, or to buy food. Kids were running in every direction with sticks or rocks to play with, families were going on afternoon walks, everything seemed perfectly normal.... <br/>except for the Yeager family…</p>
<p>Their house was not far away from the gate, it was a typical gray looking house with the same windows and doors as every other building, except on the inside everything felt not as normal as it looked…</p>
<p>Eriko, ah yes our little princess ,was laying in her little bed looking out the window. She could only see the sky and flying birds on it because the buildings were too short for her to see out the window. But she liked it that way, seeing only colorful things and not the gray or the dark ones, especially the dark ones, she really disliked dark colors or things.</p>
<p>She didn't want to see darkness ever again, after she saw light and how warm and calming it is she made a promise to herself to never see darkness ever again.The same goes for the colors she loved all kinds of bright and various colors, but not the dark ones.</p>
<p>That day the sky was clear, not even a single cloud appeared on it. The birds were flying on it like stars in space knowing where to go and where their destiny was, and Eriko enjoyed that.</p>
<p>Her parents were in the kitchen and living room, her mother Dina was doing today's dinner like every other day and her dad Grisha was talking with her brother Zeke, but it wasn't a normal conversation...demos? Ymir? Paradis? King? Titans? taking the power? royal blood?</p>
<p>“what was all that ?” she asked herself.</p>
<p>Of course she couldn't answer her own question, so she went back to watching the sky that now had some clouds on it. She got excited and watched how they were all going in the same direction, slowly, but they were moving which was majestic for her so she got even more excited and started to move her little arms in their direction wanting to reach out for them. <br/>Of course she couldn't catch them but just the thought of doing so made her giggle a little.</p>
<p>Then out of nowhere she heard a bang, a really big one, and all of the happiness from watching clouds and sky disappeared. She heard a lot of stomping in their house and a lot of people making their way into the house.<br/>Then she heard a lot of clacking, like a lot of heavy things had collapsed in the same place. She started to feel scared, there were too many sounds to hear and for her to handle so she started to fidget in her bed.</p>
<p>She could hear a lot of new voices that were really loud and deep, people were shouting at each other.<br/>She could feel darkness again, the feeling of nothing and everything started to consume her, every emotion flew through her head at once and she couldn’t handle it anymore, she started to cry.</p>
<p>“Oh right Eriko, I’m gonna get her” said one of the voices that she didn't seem to recognize.</p>
<p>In a second someone entered the room where she was laying and started to move in her direction very quickly. They went right in the direction where the bed was and leaned against the railing of it to see her.</p>
<p>“Don’t cry, everything's gonna be fine now” said the same voice that sounded as sweet and calming as her mothers, but it wasn't her, it was someone else.</p>
<p>They started to reach out for Eriko to grab her, so she went with it and stopped fidgeting to let the person lift her up.</p>
<p>“Everything is gonna be fine I promise” said the voice again calmingly already holding Eriko in their arms.</p>
<p>The person that took her out of the bed started to go towards the door to exit the room, and when they did that, the girl saw everything and everyone in the living room, it was something really new for her so she started to feel anxious again.</p>
<p>There were a lot of new people in their house, they all looked the same because of the same clothes they were wearing and holding up some long looking sticks, those were guns.<br/>She saw her parents in the center of the room, the same looking people were pointing the guns at them. She didn't know what was going on but still she didn't like it. </p>
<p>She then moved her eyesight to the left and there she saw her brother, he had a weird look on his face and was holding his arm up pointing at their parents, behind him was someone kneeling, with a sad expression and water running from their eyes, they were crying.</p>
<p>She had no clue what was going on but still at the sight of her brother she giggled and reached out her hands to him.<br/>At the same time everyone locked their eyes at her because of the sound. Zeke turned his head in her direction and at the sight of Eriko smiling, he started to calm down a little and also smiled at her which made her really excited.</p>
<p>“Ok that’s it we heard enough, you two hands behind your back” out of nowhere said one of the same looking guys.</p>
<p>“What are you gonna do with us?!” her father asked really angry and scared.</p>
<p>“Isn't it obvious? You guys are gonna be sent to “heaven” with all of your allies” said that person again.</p>
<p>Her mother started to shake and cry at the answer he gave them, but still put her hands behind her back, Grisha did the same without even fighting.</p>
<p>“Young boy, again we thank you for reporting on your parents ,you really helped us solve this case. As a reward we are gonna spare you for the help and also your sister because she is too young to understand any of this” said another same looking guy.</p>
<p>“Thank you, sir” replied her brother simply.</p>
<p>Her parents hearing this relaxed a little but still were terrified.</p>
<p>“Done, now move out we don’t have the whole day” said another person pushing Grisha and Dina towards the front doors.<br/>The people started to exit the house which surprised Eriko but kinda relaxed her at the same time.</p>
<p>“Eriko I love you, please grow up to be a beautiful woman…” Those were the last words Dina said smiling at the little girl and the person holding her. <br/>Eriko seeing her mother smile also smiled at her which made her cry even more while exiting their house for the last time…</p>
<p>“Zeke, just why…” and those were the last words of their father, he didn’t even bother looking at them. He also exited their house for the last time…</p>
<p>The last person closed the door behind and everything went silent, not even a mouse moved under the floor nor the wind hit the windows. It was really quiet which Eriko didn't like so she started to fidget a little in the person's arms.</p>
<p>“...it's over…”said the person holding her.</p>
<p>Out of nowhere the person hugged her and also started to have water on their face, they were crying, which she didn't understand but just went with it. The other person kneeling behind Zeke stood up and hugged him too. <br/>When the two of them stopped, they went to Eriko and the person holding her and just put arms around them in a big hug.</p>
<p>“Yeah it’s over…” said Zeke, holding Erikos little arm, looking her in the eyes and smiling, at which she smiled too but also yawned.</p>
<p>“Oh you must be sleepy, I'm gonna put her back in bed, honey you make tea for us” said the person holding her already heading back to the previous room and putting her in bed again.</p>
<p>“Three teas coming on the table” said the other person at which Zeke giggled.</p>
<p>“Go to sleep, our little princess…”said the person lightly holding Eriko's hand, but after a second they let go and exited the room shutting the door behind.</p>
<p>Eriko could see the sky again but now it was darker and stars made their way on it. She again started to look at it amazed and in ave but after some time she started to close her eyes feeling like her eyelids were so heavy that she couldn't keep them open. <br/>The last thing she saw that day was a really bright star in the sky that was bigger than the other stars, it reminded her of her brother a lot…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So haha how was the last episode of aot hm?<br/>I cried a lot...like a lot hah...<br/>AND not only because of the best girl but also...YELENA...and....HANGE<br/>like they looked sooo good, the fuck how?!<br/>they can literally kick me in the face and I would gladly thank them:)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>year 837</p>
<p>5 years have passed since that dark day and a lot also has changed in the Yeager family, or rather what’s left of it.</p>
<p>Eriko was now six and could talk, run and finally understand words. She was a typical beautiful, cute little girl. She had light blue eyes that her friends and strangers were always complementing because they reminded them of the beautiful clear sky.<br/>Her grandparents told her that they remind them of her mother. From what they told her she had a really similar eye color to hers.<br/>Her hair was dark brown just like her fathers, and also she had a one blond strand behind her left ear that was the same color as Zeke’s hair. Her hair was just above her shoulders, it looked really wonky because she cut it herself so some of the strands were longer than the others, but still she wasn’t complaining about it so it was fine to leave it that way.<br/>Especially, because she almost broke a chair out of anger when her grandma wanted to fix it.</p>
<p>This day was rather hot so she was wearing some dirty pink shorts and a gray shirt with a jacket over it, of course with her armband on it. She and Zeke were playing in the little garden behind their house, where no one could disturb them.</p>
<p>Zeke was already twelve which for Eriko was really fascinating. Her brother obviously had his blond hair and gray eyes, nothing really changed from how he looked that day, except for his height. <br/>She was really jealous of her brother's height because she seemed so tiny compared to him. But still it wasn’t the end of the world, because she had other things she was better at, than him…</p>
<p>“Come on, attack me Eriko” said Zeke holding a long stick in his right arm, and gesturing with his left hand for her to finally move.</p>
<p>“If you really want to” Eriko responded with a playful smile, also holding a stick but in her left hand.</p>
<p>In a second she charged at him at full speed with the stick heading for his left arm, but fortunately Zeke took a step back avoiding the stick, at which she got really annoyed. </p>
<p>He couldn’t even catch his breath and Eriko was already making another move in his direction this time heading for his right side. He blocked her stick with his and now their sticks were having a pressing game in which who can push harder to make the other lose balance quicker.<br/>And as predicted Zeke won and Eriko needed to jump back, which only triggered her more, so she smiled at him in a really creepy way, trying to gain balance at the same time.</p>
<p>When she finally stopped taking steps back from Zeke, she just stood without moving for a second but then lunged at him again but with a different technique, she was going to attack him with her bare right hand, not with the stick.</p>
<p>He was really surprised about his sister's strategy “a bare hand attack when we have a weapon?” Zeke thought. <br/>Nonetheless, without any hesitation he blocked his left side with the stick, at which her smile grew even wider.</p>
<p>In an instant she stopped her fist and dropped the stick from the left hand, and went for his right side instead. <br/>She made a fist out of her left hand and punched a spot right under his right ear. He couldn't even react fast enough to do anything in this situation.<br/>He instantly lost his balance from the impact of the punch and started to feel dizzy, so he took a step to the left so as not to fall over and Eriko took advantage of that.</p>
<p>She grabbed her brother's right arm with hers, and using her left hand she squeezed his shoulder at which he cried out of pain a little. <br/>She tossed him behind her, because of which he fell to the ground. He couldn't even process what was happening, but the only thing he knew was that his sister was already jumping on to his back again grabbing his right arm and putting it on his back pushing it really hard towards his head.</p>
<p>“Ow! ok that really hurts, please stop, I surrender, you won” Zeke said between weird noises he was making because of pain, hitting the ground with his other hand.</p>
<p>“HAHA I told you that I would win big bro, you can't win with me” Eriko said proudly getting up from her brother and helping him get up from the ground at the same time.</p>
<p>“How did that hit manage to make me feel dizzy?” he asked really curiously, because he didn't know she could do things like that or even know how to.</p>
<p>“Ou I was just training on myself, like a week ago, trying to maybe find some weak points that could be useful in combat and bingo. I found maybe four, but I won’t tell you more, it's a secret !” she replied, sticking her tongue out and winking at him.</p>
<p>Ah yes, so their “having fun” and “playing” in the garden was actually just a cover for their training. <br/>Zeke wanted Eriko to join the military with him, to help him save the Eldians and make their grandparents proud. She of course agreed to his plan, it was really exciting for her to finally learn how to fight and to be strong and independent, but most importantly to make their grandparents proud. </p>
<p>She was really grateful for what they did back then five years ago, so she wanted to thank them in some kind of special way, like getting into the military with her brother.<br/>Zeke was already training with the other recruiters, but Eriko still needed to wait for another <br/>two months to join him. That's why they were training in secret, alone. Zeke had shown her everything he learned from the training in the military he was doing every day. </p>
<p>He always thought that Eriko was really talented because of her quick learning. She was already better than him in combat and just overall fighting or self defense.  <br/>This kind of training has been going on for about a year and a half. <br/>Of course Zeke had been training a lot longer than that, but fighting with Eriko taught him much more than any other military training he had been through.</p>
<p>“Sooo now that we are done, as you promised, tell me about the titans and all of that stuff” Eriko said, sitting on the ground, snapping Zeke out of his thoughts.</p>
<p>“Ok, but only because you won” he also sat on the ground, facing her.</p>
<p>Zeke and Eriko made a deal, in which if she wins the fight, she can ask him any question she wants, and if he wins he can make her do whatever he wants for a day.<br/>And of course Zeke miscalculated a lot of things while making that deal. Like maybe Eriko being better than him at combat and fighting, which made her almost invincible.</p>
<p>“I always win bro” she responded, hitting him on the arm lightly.</p>
<p>“Hmm, where do we start...so there are nine Titan powers that we have control over. The Armored Titan, Colossal Titan, Cart Titan, Jaw Titan, Female Titan, War Hammer Titan, Beast Titan, Founding Titan and Attack Titan. Every one of them has unique abilities, like the<br/>Jaw Titan has a really big skull with amazing teeth that can crush everything…”</p>
<p>“woow” said Eriko under her breath.</p>
<p>“Or the Armour Titan that has his whole body covered with shield type of thing that is literally unbreakable”</p>
<p>“That’s amazing?!” she said now little louder.</p>
<p>“Unfortunately we lost the Founding Titan a long time ago, so I don’t really know his abilities and like maybe five years ago we also lost the Attack Titan” Zeke said a little bit pissed.</p>
<p>“But we still have the em...one,two,three,four...the seven others so I don't think we really lost anything” she tried to cheer him up a little.</p>
<p>“Yeah I know, but also recently I learned something really interesting..”</p>
<p>“Go on Zeke I’m listening”</p>
<p>“You can’t tell this anyone, even our grandparents, understood ?” he said in a really serious tone.</p>
<p>“The only person I would tell anything to, would be you, but you are the one telling me the secret, so I have no one to tell it to now” Eriko also tried to respond seriously.</p>
<p>“Ok so the person that helped me get rid of our parents, and the one that i'm gonna have to eat to get the Beast Titan told me that there is also a one more power...and it’s called a Chimera Titan”</p>
<p>“Ok? Soo that means that we actually have eight powers and not seven?” she asked.</p>
<p>“Not exactly, he told me that this power is locked really deep underground and that is not used in army nor in fighting”</p>
<p>“Then what does it do?”</p>
<p>“He said that for almost 200 years no one could handle the power of this titan in their body and instead of turning into a titan with control over its body they were turning into a beast, with the sole intention to kill everything that’s moving or breathing near them”</p>
<p>“That sucks...why can’t anybody take control over it?”</p>
<p>“He said that a person that can handle the power needs to have what's called a “gene Z”, without it no one can do anything with that titan. Also to find this gene they do test bloods on every kid that joins the military between age of 10 to 12 to find a shifter for the power, but zero luck for now” Zeke said shrugging his shoulders.</p>
<p>“That’s unfortunate that you don't have it” Eriko said, now laying on the ground.</p>
<p>“Excuse me? I have my beast titan and I’m satisfied with it, so no Chimera for now” he responded a little offended.</p>
<p>“You think I’ll get a titan power?” she asked.</p>
<p>“I mean yeah, I think that the Cart Titan would suit you or the Jaw” Zeke said with one of his hands on his chin trying to imagine what she would look like as a titan.</p>
<p>“I just hope that I’m gonna get one and that’s all…”she responded a little sad.<br/>Zeke moved closer to her and looked at her from above covering the sun with his head.</p>
<p>“Of course you’re gonna get one, you're my sister after all, plus we need to get something done” he said, really confident trying to cheer her up.</p>
<p>“Yes I know, we have a mission to…</p>
<p>                                                         ... fulfill our fathers wish…”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>not me playing the spin wheel game to decide which characters are gonna live...</p>
<p>anyway haha, have a good day!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>year 843</p>
<p>Erikos pov.</p>
<p>Tomorrow is finally the day.</p>
<p>The day when we will receive our titan powers.</p>
<p>Without even thinking I giggled quietly, and of course someone had to hear it.<br/>“Oh, so you are excited after all?”</p>
<p>“Oh my gosh, Zeke, stop smiling like that, it’s creepy” I said stepping away from him.</p>
<p>“Oi don’t be like that, everyone from your group is as excited as you are, it's not anything <br/>weird or abnormal. I was also really excited when I got my power” he said proudly.</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah I’m excited for everyone else because we very well know, ZEKE, that I’m not getting any of the powers so just stop already” </p>
<p>“Okay sorry for that, but even though I’m still proud of you and how far you've come” Zeke said jumping in front of me with open arms “remember that ok?”</p>
<p>“OKAY” I said, trying to sound really annoyed while putting my hands around him.</p>
<p>Because of him I remembered the promise that we made with each other a few years ago. And of course, now we can’t fulfill it because of ME.</p>
<p>After the hug, we continued walking to the back of the military house where everyone was waiting for us to hear the news from my brother.<br/>My bro was very respected because of the power he gained a year ago. <br/>The Beast Titan. <br/>After getting the power I really needed to help him get through his training, mental health and all of his headaches because of the overflowing memories from previous shifters.<br/>But of course he is MY brother so all of that was like nothing for him. He was very patient with the power to slowly match his body. <br/>He went through all of that and everything paid back, making him the most powerful titan shifter in almost ninety years, and I’m really proud of him because of that.</p>
<p>On the other hand, I’m not as perfect as he is.<br/>I am really good at combat and self defense, I’m the second best from our group as I would proudly say, but there is something wrong with me apparently. <br/>My organism is weird, all the health tests always came back with errors or had really weird results on them, so as the result of it, the military just crossed me out of the list of people that could be the potential shifters. <br/>They said that they can't give the power to someone that is not healthy or literally “perfect” because they can't risk losing the power because of some miatakes.</p>
<p>After I heard those news, I completely broke for an entire month. I was crying out of nowhere with a straight face or was just in the mood to kill everyone most of the time. <br/>One time when our group was training and I was of course paired up with Reiner, I almost broke his arm and nose if it wasn’t for Pieck and Porco. <br/>They miraculously stopped me just in time.<br/>I also sprained my wrist when training in the garden behind my house, where I always trained with Zeke. That day I was just really mad so I punched the bag hanging from the three a little too hard, and my hand slipped almost hitting the core of the three with a big impact. <br/>Luckily I missed it... almost, only twisting my wrist, and of course I still went to the military training after that and beat almost everyone with an injury.</p>
<p>“Hey, we’re here”</p>
<p>“....”</p>
<p>“E r i k o” out of nowhere a hand appeared in front of me.</p>
<p>“...what...OH em sorry, I just spaced out for a second there haha” I replied quickly laughing it off.</p>
<p>“Just don’t scare me, I thought that maybe something happened” Zeke said, opening the gate to the garden not even waiting for a reply.</p>
<p>“Hey guys” he said, smiling a little.</p>
<p>“Hi everyone!” I also greeted everyone waving at them.<br/>They waved back, signaling to come closer so they could greet us properly.</p>
<p>“Hey Eriko, Zeke” and of course, Pieck greeted us first. I just jumped at her with excitement putting my arms around her tightly.<br/>Pieck is like a sister to me. <br/>We love spending time with each other and chatting for hours. <br/>We are also a really good fighting duo, we know each other's strategies and how our bodies move so it makes it easier for us to fight together or just to count on each other.<br/>Zeke also really enjoys spending time with her, plus he also appreciates that she’s smart and funny at the same time. He also treats her like a little sister, which is really sweet.</p>
<p>After hugging the life out of Pieck I started to look around for another person to greet. And I saw Marcel and Porco talking in the distance, they hadn't noticed me yet, so an idea popped up in my head and a smirk made its way on my face. <br/>At a speed of lightning I started to run in their direction. <br/>When I was maybe two meters away they finally noticed me, but now, it was too late for that. <br/>I opened my arms and just slammed into them, putting my arms around their shoulders.</p>
<p>“WE COULD HAVE FALLEN OVER ERIKO” said Marcel, trying to gain his balance back while also trying to hug me back.</p>
<p>“That was a surprise” said calmly Porco also hugging me back.</p>
<p>“So you're saying that I can’t hug my favorite brothers from now on? ok '' I said looking at Marcel. I let go of them and just made a sad face.<br/>I saw that Porco wanted to laugh because of my comet and the sad pouty face I made.</p>
<p>“NO that wasn't, I mean, I just, like you need to, but yes…” Marcel, still shocked from before couldn’t make a proper sentence which was hilarious.<br/>Porco had enough of him and just hit him on the head.</p>
<p>“Just stop, you're acting like an old man after cheating on his wife” he said annoyed.<br/>I bet that Marcel wanted to kill Porco for this comment.</p>
<p>“PFFF HAHAHA” I bursted out laughing at his comment, which made Marcel very embarrassed.</p>
<p>“...ok sorry I didn’t mean it that way” he finally replied, blushing a little from the embarrassment.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, even if you made a rule not to hug you, I would still break it all the time” I said smiling at them both and then just simply  walking away to greet other people.<br/>They just stared at me walking away trying to process what I just said.</p>
<p>Marcel and Porco are sweet brothers. <br/>They’ve always got each other's back, which I really respect. <br/>I also enjoy talking with them because they really complete each other. When Marcel tells stupid things Porco stops him and plays it of cool, and when Porco gets in trouble Marcel always defends him. <br/>I think that they have a really good connection as brothers and best friends.</p>
<p>“Bert, Reiner!” I screamed, drawing their attention, making them turn to see who was calling them.</p>
<p>“Oh ,hi Eriko ,how are you?” said Bertholdt politely waving at me, which I ignored and still went to hug him.</p>
<p>Bertholdt is one of the sweetest and friendliest guys I have ever met.<br/>He is also really shy which makes him a little invisible in our training group, but even so I still consider him one of my best friends because of how warm and calm he is, and how he can always brighten up the mood or just make me laugh when I'm having a bad day. </p>
<p>For example one day when we were training in pairs I had one of those bad days because of the test results I got that morning, and in the middle of fighting with him (which wasn’t easy because of his height, like literally what does he eat to grow that fast?) a tear escaped from my eye which of course, dumb me, didn’t notice at first and in a minute my whole face was wet from the tears that were by then streaming down my face. <br/>But I couldn’t just stop the training, so I was still trying to kick him, hoping that he would finally lose his balance. <br/>When he noticed how my face looked he literally panicked so much that he stopped trying to punch me, and just stood straight with his hands fidgeting and started to ask if he maybe punched me to hard or if he made a mistake in some kind of way, how can he help me, was my day as bad as it seemed, is my family ok, is everything between me and Zeke ok, if I want to take a break or talk about it with him, and after he calmed down and stopped asking me all of those questions I simply answered with “I’m fine just a little tired you know” which was a lie, of course. <br/>And like I still don’t know how but he saw through it and forced me to take a break with him to just talk and relax.<br/>I didn’t like it at first “Taking a break in the middle of training?! What can I do to go back? What kind of lie do I have to make up?” But when he started to talk and his words actually made sense...it felt really nice, he had a really calming voice, he told me that everyone always has bad days and that it’s nothing to be ashamed of. He also tried to tell me some jokes to cheer me up, but they were so bad that I was laughing because of that and not because they were actually funny. <br/>I felt so relaxed around him that we just spent the rest of the day together. <br/>I spilled everything to him about the tests, how I’m a disappointment now, that my brother probably hates me and a lot more of my secrets.</p>
<p>This whole experience made us grow so much closer to each other that I already considered him my new best friend after that one day, and I didn’t change my mind to this day, he really is special to me.</p>
<p>“Hmm I’m ok. How about you?” I finally answered letting him go. I looked up to see his face.</p>
<p>“Oh, em haha, I’m alright as always” He also let go of me, putting one of his hands on the back of his neck.<br/>Maybe I’m stupid or color blind, but I swear that his ears were a little red, I wonder why?</p>
<p>“That’s great” I said, smiling at him.<br/>Then I turned my head to the right to see Reiner just standing there, looking up at the sky.</p>
<p>“Hi bestie!” I slightly punched his shoulder so he could realize that I’m here.</p>
<p>“Haha how fun, but it’s nice to see you too” he answered annoyed but still smiling.<br/>He had one hand on his hip which made him look like some sassy princess, which made me laugh a little. <br/>But I still hugged him regardless of how funny he looked at that moment.</p>
<p>Not gonna lie but Reiner sometimes does act like a princess. <br/>He loves talking about Marley and all of that stuff which sometimes can be annoying (Porco is always the most annoyed by that) but still he is a really nice guy that you can talk with any time. <br/>He is the weakest out of all of us, so one day when I was going back home from training he runned after me and just asked me to train with him and teach him how to fight. <br/>In that moment I felt really appreciated because he saw me as one of the best fighters in our group. <br/>And, so yeah, I accepted the offer and from that day, five times a week we would train in my garden. <br/>Because of that we started to talk a lot more at the actual training, which actually shocked a lot of people.<br/>One time Bert started a conversation with us, which made the three of us click together. It was so fun talking together that now we are like a trio of friends, which is fun.</p>
<p>“E-eriko, sorry but I can’t breathe” He tried to tell me to stop,but because of how tightly I was hugging him it made him sound like a duck.</p>
<p>“Ou, yeah sorry” I quickly let go of him.<br/>Hugging was like a habit for me. I loved feeling someone's warmth against myself. It just always calms me and makes the greeting with someone a lot nicer.</p>
<p>“Where’s Annie?” I started to look around for her.</p>
<p>“She’s standing under the tree, there” said someone behind me.<br/>I tilted my head back to see who said that. <br/>And of course it was Bert. He was pointing at a tree and a person standing underneath it. </p>
<p>“Thanks!!” I replied already heading for the tree.<br/>They just watched me quickly skip there.</p>
<p>“ANNIE” When I was close enough to her I screamed to get her attention, because she was facing me with her back.</p>
<p>She reacted quickly turning around prepared to hit me but I dodged it, of course, tackling her to the ground having my hands around her waist.</p>
<p>She sighed loudly “How many times did I tell you not to approach me from behind?” she asked with her calm and stoic voice hugging me back.<br/>“Let me think *intense thinking* ,hmmm maybe like seven?”</p>
<p>“And how many times did you listen?” I could feel that she was annoyed.<br/>“Zero” I grew the biggest smile on my face while answering .<br/>She shook her head while smiling a little. I just started to stand up and offered her a hand to help, and she gladly took it.</p>
<p>Annie is such an interesting person.<br/>She is really cold to most of us, but somehow I’m different because she really likes me.<br/>Maybe it’s because of my fighting skills? that I’m on the same level as her? maybe because we are polar opposites? I really don’t know why, but I’m not complaining either.<br/>It’s fun to talk about fighting with her. She even showed me some of her iconic moves which I appreciate a lot.<br/>She also gets embarrassed easily which I find so weird, I mean she is so emotionless that being embarrassed is the last emotion she would ever show.<br/>But still I really like her, I just wish she would like everyone else too, so that we could be a good group of friends, but we will work on that.</p>
<p>“Okay guys, I have something to announce!” Zeke said loudly out of nowhere, drawing all our attention.</p>
<p>Everyone moved closer to the wooden chest he was sitting at.<br/>I was standing a little bit in front of Annie on her right, on my left was standing Bert, Pieck next to him, and on my right was standing Reiner, Porco and Marcel beside him.</p>
<p>“So tomorrow they are finally gonna announce who is geting which titan power because of the progress they made in the plan on attacking Paradis Island in a few years. Five out of seven of you are gonna get the powers'' Zeke said smiling at us.</p>
<p>Everyone literally froze at hearing the news but relaxed after a moment. <br/>They were really shocked because normally we would get our powers in like five years and not now.<br/>I just stood there smiling already aware of the news for a long time.</p>
<p>“That’s… that’s amazing! We are finally gonna be Marleyans!” Reiner said out of nowhere.</p>
<p>“Really? What are you getting so excited for?” of course, Porco. I could hear how annoyed he was “Out of all of us. you are not gonna get picked for sure”</p>
<p>“What?!” Reiner snapped back.</p>
<p>“Tell me what you are good at, huh?stamina?marksmanship?brains?martial arts? I don’t think so, loser” Porco seemed really confident saying that“They only like you because of your loyalty to Marley and the crap you always talk about”</p>
<p>“Are you saying that this mission isn’t important? or maybe you are one of the Eldians restorationists huh? I can go report you to the captain if you really want me to!” said Reiner, holding Porco by the hand so he wouldn’t hit him.</p>
<p>“Don’t touch me asshole!” Porco said louder, pushing Reiner hardly to the ground.</p>
<p>“Cut it out Porco” Marcel went in front of him to stop them from fighting.</p>
<p>“You’re gonna be the one sitting here waiting for us to return for the next thirteen years, not me loser” Porco finished turning around heading to the gate.</p>
<p>“Sorry, Reiner” said Marcel, choosing to go after his brother.<br/>I just stood there observing everything and analyzing.</p>
<p>Reiner is about to cry, he has a lot of dirt on his uniform and some on his face, his knee is scraped, left arm is probably too” I zoned out while analyzing everything.<br/>I Just stood there smiling...wait “Why am I smiling?!”<br/>What the hell am I even doing. I hope that nobody saw that, they are gonna think i’m some kind of masochist or something.<br/>In reality I really liked fighting and violence. <br/>Probably because of the fights I had with Zeke behind our house.<br/>Everything about fighting seemed so interesting to me, and that’s why I know a lot of weak spots in a human body or just an easy way on how to knock someone out.</p>
<p>I finally stopped thinking and just shook my head to go back to reality.<br/>When I stopped I looked up to see Zeke coming in my way with a weird expression.<br/>Fantastic he probably saw me smiling, great job Eriko.</p>
<p>“Come on Eriko, time for us to go” he said putting a hand on your shoulder”We finished our duty, and there's nothing more we can do here” he slightly pushed my shoulder to go with him.<br/>I understand that he doesn't want to be here anymore after seeing…whatever that was, but he could’ve at least done something with them and not just watch it like it was some kind of spectacle.</p>
<p>When I finally moved to go with him, I realized that other people are also here. I turned my head around really fast to see who was left. It was Annie, Bert and Pieck… OH MY GOD PIECK.</p>
<p>“Pieck, come on we were gonna have dinner together, remember?” I said loud enough for her to hear me. I stuck out my hand signalizing Pieck to come to me.<br/>She just nodded and speed walked to me grabbing my hand to hold it in hers. I could see that she was confused and scared a little, probably because of this weird situation.<br/>I smiled at her brightly and started walking again with Zeke on my left and Pieck holding my hand *which I don’t mind” on my right to the gate.</p>
<p>“Thank you for that” she whispered, now looking at me.</p>
<p>“It’s nothing” it really was nothing because we always help each other no matter what.</p>
<p>When we got to the gate Zeke simply opened the door to exit the garden without another word. <br/>I turned my head around for the last time and saw Bert now kneeling in front of Reiner smiling at him and helping him to get up “that’s nice of him”<br/>Of course Bert caught me staring so he also smiled at me. Now I feel bad for leaving them like that, great. <br/>If Zeke wouldn't have seen me with that smile, I would've for sure been there with him helping Reiner, Pieck would’ve been there too. <br/>Before turning my head around to finally exit the area, I mouthed a “sorry” so no one could hear. From reading Berts expression he was shocked at what I just said but in a second the shocked face turned into the most comforting smile I have ever seen.<br/>He was proud of me, he probably knew that I wanted to help, so he mouthed “it’s ok” still smiling. <br/>Because of that I felt a little bit better about this situation, so I just smiled at him for the last time and finally walked out of the garden for goods.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi, yeah sorry for the long update but my school wants to kill me soo haha:)</p>
<p>Next update will be on Sunday, because I have too much work to do for now</p>
<p>Bye,bye! have a great day and remember to drink water!!</p>
<p>ps. this is my favorite chapter so far!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>